The present invention relates to a vehicle storage container, and more particularly to a spare tire container for undercarriage storage of a vehicle tire on a vehicle.
A wheel is a pneumatic tire mounted to a rim, the entire assembly referred to generally as tire hereinafter. The placement and mechanism for storage of spare tires has evolved through time based upon the vehicle type and areas available for storage. Larger vehicles, such as pick up trucks or sport utility vehicles, have encountered difficulty in storing spare tires due to the lack of a trunk compartment. In other vehicles with trunks, the spare tire has been stored within the compartment in a reservoir, protecting it both from the elements and the threat of theft. One of the more conventional methods of storing the spare tire on larger vehicles has been attached to the undercarriage beneath the vehicle chassis.
Inclement weather conditions can cause corrosion of the spare tire components, making it extremely difficult to remove the nuts, bolts, and other components holding the tire in place. The process of changing the spare tire can be dirty, time consuming, tedious, and ultimately dangerous for the vehicle operator. Various ideas have been implemented to encase the tire to prevent it from being exposed to weather conditions. All of these systems have suspended the spare tire through the tire rim, and attached the rim to the car body through either a cable or fixed mount. The spare tire is then encased by a cover that is either attached directly to the vehicle or attached to a plate that is mounted on the chassis. The known spare tire covers generally include a significant number of components and seals around the tire enclosure, enhancing the opportunity for moisture penetration.
By way of example, a U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,534 to Edgerley, discloses an undercarriage mounting for a spare tire. The spare tire is hoisted in position by a conventional lifting mechanism involving a lug at the end of the cable. The supporting framework is mounted to the vehicle body. A threaded stud projects downwardly from the lug to extend through an aperture in the bottom surface of a cup-shaped housing. A threaded nut tightens the housing against a panel mounted on the framework on the underside of the vehicle body, thereby, the spare tire is protected from the elements. The perceived drawbacks of this design are that it requires the operator to lie beneath the vehicle in order to release the spare tire cover to remove the multiple independent components.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,413 to Seltz, also discloses an undercarriage container for a spare tire. The container is adapted to be fastened to an underside of a vehicle such that the planar member is adjacent to the underside of the vehicle. A seal is adapted to be positioned between the substantially planar member and the underside of the vehicle. The planar member contains an aperture for the protruding vertical member extending from the vehicle underside. The tire is mounted to the vehicle underside by attaching bolts beneath the underside of the rim to the vertical member. This supports the tire in position. A cover is attached by placing it over the tire and fastening two elastic straps. A drawback to this design is that it also requires the operator to be submerged beneath the vehicle creating a dangerous situation. The operator must remove the fastening straps, and then remove additional bolted components to finally release the spare tire.
Therefore, the need exists for a spare tire storage design that reduces the number of components to be unfastened for releasing the tire. This could be achieved by eliminating the need to mount the tire through the rim. Also, a decrease in the number of components is more economical for the manufacturer. The fewer seals and components generally that are in the spare tire holder, the less likely it is that moisture will infiltrate the seal and cause rusting and corrosion.
Also, a material that is lighter and more durable, while still providing protection from vandalism, is desirable for the underslung spare tire storage system. This would decrease the weight of the vehicle, increase the ease of handling the system in tire changing situations (due to lower friction and lighter weight) and possibly decrease manufacturing costs depending on the method of manufacture. An invention is needed to solve the aforementioned issues with the current spare tire designs available.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a storage container selectively attachable to a vehicle via a retractable suspension mechanism. The storage container comprises a thermoplastic unitary body including first and second portions integrally hinged to one another, wherein said first and second portions are foldable for defining an interstitial space. The storage container also includes at least one aperture disposed through said unitary body for operably interconnecting the storage container to the retractable suspension mechanism.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.